


But Did She Really Love Me?

by ZXA



Category: Mother : EarthBound Zero
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZXA/pseuds/ZXA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble about using a certain item in the final battle with Giegue</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Did She Really Love Me?

"You're a disgrace to your mother!"

Giegue... cried. For the first time in that battle, "I am no disgrace." He said, revolted, disgusted that these... these maggots would suggest such a thing about his mother. She'd love him no matter what. There was no doubt in his mind, and yet...  
  
That song.  
How did they know that song.  
Did she hate him?

.... Giegue couldn't stand it. He was so utterly hurt by this. It destroyed him, he could no longer function properly. He was not alright. He was... happy. Right? Mother loved him, he was happy. He'd destroy Ninten. He'd completely obliterate the human race. Everyone, everyone that that rodent cared about would be dead, no more, no longer.

All because he insulted Giegue's relationship with his dearest Maria.


End file.
